


The Angel's Son

by EnigmaticDrDre



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Loss, Character Death, Child Neglect, Drama, F/M, Ghosts, M/M, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Past Child Abuse, Takes place after their time in school, mentions of child abuse, spousal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaticDrDre/pseuds/EnigmaticDrDre
Summary: Gundam visits his mother once every year and remembers rough times they suffered together throughout his life.From childhood to now, Gundam has shown true strength and wishes to extend it to her.(I'm crappy with summaries..))((EDIT: THIS HAS BEEN REWRITTEN. PART TWO COMING SOON.))





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this good but it's 7am as a post this from pulling an all nighter and I am ready to die.  
> Gundam may seem a tad ooc and his life one I purely made up for him for plot. Except that his mom is an angel because I strongly believe that it's canon despite us not knowing who she is.  
> Please be gentle with me on this one. I have no beta and Im tired lol.  
> I was trying to angsty but honestly, idk. I may rewrite it when I have a moment to think.
> 
> IT'S SAD AND THERE'S SOME NERVE WRECKING THINGS IN THERE. FAIR WARNING.
> 
> Thank you for reading if you do! Have a great day!

"I'd like to think that getting green apples today would suit." Sonia held up the hand woven basket and began inspecting the dozens of apples upon the display shelf. Today was their outing day, a day that they spent together no matter what was going on. Unless an emergency called but that was a rarer sight for them. Honestly, what were they going to do?? Souda usually spent his days engrossed in his garage, tinkering with his machines until he'd fall asleep on the schematics table. Sonia had Princess duties to fulfill, meetings to attend, and paperwork that practically could reach the ceilings on many occasions. And Gundam often found himself locked away with his club activities, studying his animals, checking the local shelters for any new members for his 'army of forgotten', and overall dealing with the occult. They were all rather busy and honestly, Sonia had found herself tired of not getting to see her boyfriends because of silly scheduling mishaps. So, Sunday was their day to do activities and today's activity was grocery shopping and movie night. To make it fair, they all chose a movie and watched it. No matter the genre or lack of interest.

Souda grabbed another apple, glancing it over before looking at Sonia's quickly filling basket. They all looked the same to him. Green. "How can you tell which to get?"

"OH? It is very simple!" Sonia began going off on a small lecture about how you could tell which apples were the ripest based on color as well as their solidity. 

Gundam couldn't help but zone out at the situation. It wasn't like he didn't like going out with them, it was the other people he tended to dislike. From the way they carried themselves to the way their kids would openly stare at him for his different clothing style. And if they weren't staring at him, they were staring at Souda for his oddly neon appearance, or oggling Sonia. Those who chose to do the latter, usually ended up with Gundam death glaring at them until they ceased their staring. All of it was a giant nuisance that he didn't care for. Not at all. He folded his arms and remained as quiet as possible as he people passed. Colorless blobs of mortals with primarily simplistic mentalities. How boring.- 

"..?!" Gundam watched a small child with solid black hair slip on a slippery area near the vegetables and fall rather hard on the ground. The child immediately starting sobbing, much to his annoyance but it was to be expected. Especially since he is but a child. What did he usually compare child noises with? Ah, yes, PIGS. He watched with disinterested eyes as the mother scooped up her son, whispering sweet words in an attempt to calm him. She wiped his tears and gently pet his head. Within a few minutes the boy had been reduced to simple sniffles and squeaks. The woman proceeded to just smile in a way that showed her relief and continued shopping, offering to buy her son a Shonen Jump magazine when they got to the front counter. The boy smiled through his tears (and snot, ew) and nodded sheepishly. The Mother made her way towards Gundam, grabbing a bag from the plastic holder and grabbing a few red apples. Instinctively, he found himself backing closer to his lovers in an involuntary anti social habit. A scowl found its way on his face. Though, despite his rudeness, the Mother simply glanced up at him and shocked him with a kind smile. There was no initial judgement, no quick escape attempt, no shock at his appearance. Just a sweet smile and a small wave as she departed that section of the store. Kindness. Well, that was odd. That woman almost reminded him of-....!!

"She-Cat. What is today's date?" He spoke slowly, his mind searching for the answer but coming up blank.

"Hm? Ah, it is the 19th of April. Why?" She answered, giving him a curious smile.

An icy cold suddenly surged up his body as shock settled in. NO. NO. NO. He forgot? How could he have forgotten?! He never forgot it before!! His lovers seemed to notice the panic filling his multicolored eyes but before they could even utter a syllable, he was running. His footsteps receding to the front of the grocery store and out into the open. Passersby stared as he zipped past the parking lot and down the road via the sidewalks. And from those sidewalks he slipped into the darkness of the connected alleyways leading to the outskirts of Downtown.

Of all the days that he could forget, today was not one of them. He couldn't understand still why it slipped his mind. He had almost missed it! Yet here he was dashing down alleyways and climbing high fences in an attempt to throw off his pursuing boyfriend. It was not as if he was being chased for negative reasons, in fact, he was sure they were just confused and wanted to know what had caused him to suddenly run off. The pale man groaned lightly as he heard a familiar pair of boots not too far back from where he currently was. He had to shake Souda somehow or he'd never get there in time. It was already past 7. Gundam slipped behind a dumpster just enough to conceal himself and waited for the other to pass. He watched with apprehension as his lover quickly made his way through the alley, glancing both ways once he met the end before choosing a way at random. He released the breathe he hadn't realized he had been holding and he slowly crept around the dumpster. With a final apologetic glance at Souda, he started running into the open and across the street. He had about an hour to make it on time and by the will of the Dark Lords, he would not be late.

\-----  
Forty-five minutes later, Gundam found himself at the edge of his destination. The steel bars of the high gate seemed almost homely to him as he crossed through them and began his way up the hill on the assorted path. What would he say to her? What could he say? Would it be as painful as it had been the year prior? He still hadn't shed a tear for her since the incident. Would he be able to this time? His mind filled with unanswered questions as his legs subconsciously led him to the precise spot he needed to be. In what seemed like a blink of an eye, he was there.

"Here lies Tanaka Kayoko. May her afterlife redeem the pains of her waking."

Gundam stared at the tombstone with his brow furrowed. It was relatively clean save for some moss and flowers growing around it. Nothing chipped, no deep cracks. Things were...alright. Gundam gently dusted off some of the tombstone with the ends of his scarf, being careful to not do any damage. Once he was done, he gave it a deep bow and sat down before it. 

"Hello, Mother. It has been yet another year since you have returned to the heavens..." Gundam trailed off for a moment, trying to find what he wanted to say, "You have missed quite an abundance of events. Why, just today I saw a child fall in the supermarket. His mother had held him and suggested that she would buy him a magazine...It reminded me of you."

He stared at the words etched into the tombstone for a few minutes before frowning. Even after he had gone through the trouble of getting a personal message carved in, it still didn't seem enough. After all, he owed the woman his life. From the beginning, she was always rather protective of him. Even more so when he was diagnosed with Poliosis just like her. It wasn't a fatal disease but she knew her already shy child would only be bullied more for it.

From a young age, Gundam had always been attached to his mother. In fact, when he was old enough to understand the world around him at 6 years old, he'd often follow his mother out to get groceries and run errands alike. He'd hold ever so tightly to his mother's rather dingy but bright white apron wherever they traveled. Most of the adults that he got the chance to encounter on their outings usually made comments about him being like a duckling. If his mother stepped away, even for a slight second, Gundam would be at her heels. Truthfully, he was frightened by much and shy-hearted. But of course, the boy wouldn't admit that to anyone. Instead, he'd stick his little tongue out with a glare and insist that he wasn't following her. That only babies needed to follow their parents wherever they went. That his mother had simply been dragging him along. Though, in a lot of ways, he hadn't realized how painfully right he was. Ever since she could take him out of the house, Kayoko would. And that was fully based on the mentalities of her husband (although they were never married, simply engaged.) and what he would do in her absence. It got to the point where she was fearful of her child being alone with him for more than a few seconds. But the man would stop at nothing to undermine Gundam and remind him how unwanted he was. Her husband, Tanaka Keiiji, never took a liking to his child. Even during her pregnancy, the man would disappear at all hours of the day and into the night just to avoid seeing the bulge in her stomach. He hated children, therefore he hated Gundam. The man would spend hours upon hours, yelling and complaining about the child's existence. How he wished that Kayoko would have gotten rid of it the second she knew she was to have him. There was no attachment, and because of this fact, situations would usually leave little Gundam in an unsavory light. He would strike the boy at every wrong doing he committed, his bouts of rage going far past the limit of simple punishment and into clear abuse. When Gundam had approached the man during Father's day, the man shot up and instantly made a claim against his life. It ended with the boy curled up on the ground, clutching his side from his now broken rib. 

That night had swung fully downhill for their family when Kayoko had come in from grabbing the mail only to see her child desperately curling up incase it wasn't the end of his beating. Grey eyes were wide with fear and he wheezed quietly through his tears, trying not to antagonize the man further. She dropped the papers and quickly enveloped her son in a hug. His cry of pain and the giant bruise forming on his side in the shape of a work boot had been enough for Kayoko to snap. She put Gundam in his room and quickly walked back into the living room. The child had simply crawled right back out to watch in case something happened and witnessed the beginning of a long, tiresome road. The pale woman was beside herself in a rage. She screamed at him that if he ever laid a single finger on HER CHILD again, she would call the authorities and have him taken to jail. Normally, Keiiji would ignore her with an eye roll and a grunt but Kayoko wasn't having it. Snatching his bottle of beer, she swung and hit him directly on top of his head. Beer and glass flew everywhere. Now, Tanaka Keiiji was a burly man with rather rugged features and an old fashioned perspective on marriage. So it took him now time to rage out and begin beating Kayoko. From that day forward, that was how it would be. All of his anger went to his dear mother, full force. Gundam watched in fear as the bright, overzealous woman he had known to be his mother turn into a shallow shell of her formal self. Weak. Fragile. Afraid of everything and anything around her. And Keiiji would make sure to keep her in that state during any chance he could. Physically or Emotionally.

Of course, due to her intense stress levels, her Poliosis would flare at severe intervals. Which caused over three-fourths of her naturally dark hair to become a silvery white. Another thing that would end up with her being extremely upset as she tried to dye it. It never worked. The white strands would be back with a vengeance only a month or so after. Kayoko found herself spiraling into an almost fatal depression but found her reason of life through her only child. Her son.

He remembered warm nights under his futon, being held by his mother for hours upon hours. There would he whispers, prayers of sorts, where she would only repeat 'As long as you're safe.' Over and Over. He remembers one particularly bad night when Keiiji had flipped off the rails once more and threw a vase that belonged to Kayoko's mother. Gundam heard her softly sobbing into his hair that night when she thought he was asleep. He remembers helping scrub the blood off of the white tiles of their kitchen and quietly wiping the remainder off his mother's face. The pale boy saw pain mixed in her tired eyes. No child should have ever seen that. Above all, he remembered the night that had marked a new beginning for them. A night he'd never forget. The Night Kayoko finally had enough and gathered the courage to leave. The 15th of December. 

Gundam had been lying in his room, patiently awaiting his mother's usual quiet entry into his room. He watched shadows from cars dance across the upper part of his wall and dissipate into darkness. It was the tenth care since he'd been counting to pass when his mother slipped into his room. On reflex, he moved closer to the wall to give her room. Kayoko quietly shut the door and quickly approached him, glancing nervously at the door behind her. Gundam opened his arms to her and was surprised when he was instead scooped up then placed on the ground beside her. 

"Put on your sneakers and grab your school bag, sweetie. We are going for a trip." She paused for a moment, "Without your father." 

Kayoko wasted no time in walking over to his closet, grabbing a bag she'd hidden in there. It was at that moment, he realized she wasn't wearing her night clothes and she was wearing shoes. This was highly unusual. It was their scheduled time together yet his mother wished to run off somewhere? Where was she planning to go at 11 at night? Gundam continued to ponder the situation with a pout before slipping on his running shoes and backpack, securing the straps. As he went to approach her, he spotted himself in the mirror and found his tiny nose wrinkling in disgust. He looked ridiculous in his deep red pjs and running shoes! As he decided to grab a pair of actual clothes to wear, he caught his mother making body like mounds on his bed out of pillows and covers. Gundam opened his drawer but she quickly turned to him with a quick shake of her head. This earned her a rather annoyed tsk. Just as he was about to question his mother on where they were going that prevented him from being properly dress, he watched her climb out of his window and reach for him. "Come on. We have to go...Now." Her dark brown eyes held panic despite her serious tone. He scoffed and raised his arms so that he could be helped out of the window and onto the grass.The crisp night air hit him and resulted in a small shudder. His clothes were far too thin for this but he didn't get to express this as before he knew it she took his tiny hand and hurried down the street, following the street signs that led to the underground train system. Thank the Dark Gods that it was merely a fifteen minute walk around the corner. He remembered asking why his mother would glance behind them so often but got never got an answer. From her anyway. His answer came from the train station as they descended down the stairs and into the Grand Lobby. It was huge yet strangely vacant even for the late evening. Kayoko quickly pulled his attention away from the large decorations and overall scenery as she hurried over to a giant wall filled with screens. All of them had writing far more advanced than he could understand with the exception of the different times. 

His mother searched screen after screen for a specific area and when he asked she only said one word. "Okayama." Where is Aunt Aji with the bad suntan lived. He frowned, holding tighter to his mother's hand. She was going to pinch his cheeks again he just knew it. Just as she had found the correct train and connections, she found herself glancing behind for a final time. Just to make sure their tracks were covered. In an instant, her dark eyes filled with initial shock then terror as she scooped up her child. Gundam glanced over to see what had happened and felt his blood ran cold at what he saw. Across the room his father was angrily making his way over from the entryway. If looks could kill, Gundam and his mother would have been dead a hundred times over. A quick yell of 'No!' was the only thing heard and she began running for dear life. The chase had begun. Her shoes tapped rapidly against the tiling as she ran to the card swiping area that would allow her to escape the clutches of her husband but he remained hot on her heels. Though he never spoke a word of it, Gundam was sure of one thing. He had seen the feral, steely grey eyes of a demon and it struck pure fear within him. The boy tucked his face into his mother's shoulder, hiding from the other's gaze and fearing the repercussions of their eventual capture. IF they were caught. As the minutes passed with his eyes shut, Gundam could only compare the feeling to being hunted in the dead of night by an especially ravenous tiger. Not a moment he'd personally experienced but one that would mortify any creature smaller unluckily within its path. Over the panting and noise of shoes, he heard a previously recorded voice. He recognized it as the intercom. The intercom announced a few of the ahead station stops and he heard faint hissing, causing him to tighten his grip on his mother. They were caught. They were so caught!! A few seconds passed with almost intense silence before yell of "Get back here" was heard by a deep, sinister voice. The voice of death. And on purely made reflex, Gundam yelled "NO. STOP IT." At their pursuer and opened his large grey eyes. What he saw was glass separating him and his mother from the demonic being called his father. The sight brought tears to his eyes and a sigh of relief from his mother. An odd feeling filled the air as the train car began to slowly move. The man snarled, banging excessively on the train window as he followed along side it. Kayoko only clutched her son tighter, glaring daggers at the man she hated. 

"YOU THINK YOU CAN RUN AWAY FROM ME?! YOU'RE WRONG, KAYOKO. I WILL FIND YOU AND WHEN I DO YOU AND YOUR BASTARD SON ARE BOTH AS GOOD AS DEAD. YOU HEAR ME?! I WON'T REST UNTIL YOU'RE BOTH SIX FEET UNDER. " Those words echoed against the walls as they pulled away to their safe haven. Gundam remembers that night being the first of many that would be sleepless. But he also remembers his mother smiling for the first time in what seemed like forever.  
\--  
Gundam slowly blinked, coming back from his memories only to see the date etched right in front of him. April 19th. The day the angel Kayoko left him on Earth. He could practically see her now. Almost fully white curly hair messily flowing down her shoulders, slightly tanned skin, almost brownish-black doll-like round eyes formed in half moons as she smiled. Yes, that woman was an angel. And she died as she lived. Doing her best to help him. Kayoko had spent hours upon hours making a special long scarf for her 'dashing boy' as she affectionately called him. It was warm, filled with love only a mother could give, and the perfect gift in his opinion. But the other children in his grade school thought of it as idiotic and it just made it even easier to tease him. Between his rather curly, bicolored undercut hairstyle and his affinity of redesigning the school uniform in a gothic image; Gundam stood out like a sore thumb. And the scarf made it worse. Despite his avid attempts to keep away from his classmates and use of his illness as an excuse not to join in festivities, they still went out of their way to bully and berate him. By the end of the day, he was pulling crudely written post it notes off his jacket and practically seething with rage. And sadness, but he would never openly admit that. Pride was something he refused to give up. The boy had run home in-between school ending and his animal club meeting to throw the scarf back into his home. Despite it being super cool, he didn't want to wear it after all the negative attention he got from it. He stomped inside their tiny apartment after unlocking it and immediately smelt the fumes of his mother's bad cooking. Great. Yet another thing he'd have to deal with today. Why didn't she get that she didn't know how to cook?! It wasn't like he could say it to her face but he always hinted that he should cook instead. It wasn't much that he could do but it was better than what she made! Gundam took the scarf off and slung it over the large chair in the center of their living room before turning to head out. He hoped she wouldn't notice him home but life wasn't giving him the easy route. Not today.

"Keiichi! Is that you?" His mother's voice rang into the room as she stepped out of the kitchen. "What are you doing home so early? Did your club get cancelled--"

"Mother. It's GUNDAM." He interrupted, practically hissed.

"Pardon?"

"My name is Gundam. Do not call me by that other name. It pales in comparison and reminds me of he who shall not be named!" Gundam stomped his foot and crossed his arms tightly. "I've told you this several times!"

His mother just gave him a look as she walked over and smoothed down his hair. "Right, Right. Gundam. I'm sorry, I forget sometimes. Your mother is getting old."

"Not that old." He swatted her hand away with a small pout, "I am here to drop off an unnecessary item. I shall take my leave now."

"Unnecessary item? You mean your scarf? Keiichi-..I mean. Gundam. Why aren't you wearing it?" She asked, slight hurt in her eyes.

Gundam glared at her at hearing his name. "It was too hot."

"Lying is not good thing to do, Kei-...Gundam." She snipped.

"I'm not lying." He blinked at her.

"You are! A mother knows these things! But fine, don't tell your only mother why you won't wear the scarf she spent nearly a month on." Kayoko crossed her arms, mirroring her son. It was clear she wasn't going to let this go.

"Fine. You wish to be tainted by the truth? By all means! It's ridiculous and real men do not wear scarves their mother made for them. Now leave me be, Mother!" He snipped back, turning sharply on his heel to exit their home. 

"Now, Now! You do not talk to your mother in such a tone, Keiichi! Get back here!" She gripped his shoulder, pulling him back so that she could give him a proper and stern talking to. Kayoko would not be accepting that tone from anyone anymore, especially not from her own child. After about ten minutes of his mother ranting about how rudeness would get him nowhere in life, Gundam had become rather cross with the situation. And because she knew him, she could tell even from a blank face when he was irritated or angry. Unfortunately, her telling him to remove the look in his eyes only served a better motive for his glaring and his eventual talking back. He doesn't remember very well what was said in the heat of the moment, just that eventually she decided that he wasn't allowed to go to his club meeting because of his attitude. Which didn't sit well and ended with Gundam yelling that he hated her. Impulse... His words hung in the air for only a few minutes before he decided that it was a better idea to run out while he had the chance to do so. After all he could always deal with his mother when he returned, right? And that's exactly what the pale boy decided to do as he rushed out the door and down the street back to his school.

At the door, Kayoko stared on in awe. Sadness filled her eyes as she quietly walked back into the kitchen and began trying to save the meal burning before her. It didn't take long for her to grow frustrated and decide to get the mail. The meal was also scrapped for the sake of her ordering out. Her son could and would be dealt with when he returned. As she opened the door and prepared herself for the onslaught of bills coming her way, a small black kitten dashed past her legs and down the street. Another one of Gundam's adopted pets, no doubt. She let out panicked noise as she slammed the door shut and chased it down. Her son would damn near have a heart attack if he found out that she had allowed the kitten to escape. Plus she couldn't stand to see the heartbroken look in his eyes, hidden behind the wall that was Gundam. She chased the kitten up and down the street, turning easily when it began running back to the apartment from all the noise. Kayoko felt a ray of hope that the kitten would simply wait back at the door but no, Luck wasn't on her side. As she quickly approached the kitten, she spooked it and it mad dashed out into the street with a hiss. 

The woman frowned, turning herself to quickly trail the cat and followed it out into the street without even thinking about it. Maybe if she told her son about her valiant efforts he wouldn't be so angry with her about before. The last thing she wanted was her child upset. Kayoko jumped forward, pouncing on the smaller animal and holding him tight in her grasp. Its initial reaction was to hiss at her and angry claw at her hands which left her chuckling. 

"Is that the best you've got, huh?" She pulled it in close with a sigh of relief and stood to walk back to her apartment.

That was when she realized what was barreling towards her. In fact, it was barely five feet from her and going at an alarmingly fast rate. Kayoko's eyes went wide for the final time as she stared at the large truck. Time seemed to stop. Onlooker screamed in horror and begged her to move out of the way but she couldn't. There was no way she could get out of the way without something happening. A lifetime of struggling to live had led up to this moment. It wasn't fair. It simply wasn't fair. The silver haired woman clutched the kitten tightly to her body, attempting to shield it from the oncoming vehicle as one final thought passed through her mind.

'I didn't even get to say Goodbye.'

HONK. HONK.

Hours later, he found himself much calmer. After being able to be around animals for such an extended amount of time, he almost forgot that he had said such rude things to his mother. Of course the only reason he didn't forget was solely based on he knew that he'd be grounded for life after this little outburst. Never had Gundam ever said something so cruel to his Mother nor had he raised his voice at her in a negative tone. She was probably super angry or considering their past.....Upset. Oh, what had he done. He must apologize. Maybe he could teach one of his birds to say a kind message to her since he wasn't so eloquent with friendly words. Gundam sighed lightly as he rounded the corner to get to his apartment building only to see a squadron of police cars and an ambulance. He rolled his grey eyes at the occurrence. Someone was always getting hurt in this area of town, this was all too casual a sight to him. Let's see who this weeks victim is. Gundam trailed rather lazily over to the police tape protecting the scene and stretched up on his tiptoes to see the unfortunate person. Probably a mobster or one of those boys from the third floor that tended to be on the end of bad luck. He couldn't see much of them, just a dingy white apron and mess of silvery white and black hair. The pale boy shrugged, turning to walk to his apartment. He put the keys into the door and glanced down at the kitten he had saved a month earlier. What was it doing outside? He opened the door, removing his key and allowed the smaller animal to trail inside. The house was dark and rather....void. His mother must be out getting the mail or something. Gundam decided to get the cleaning done early to at least lessen the oncoming abundance of chores he'd be doing. He silently found himself wondering about the person who was outside. Whoever it was, they were extremely unlucky and they had such odd hair. It took a moment before he realized. Kayoko was the only one on this block that had that kind of hair...

Wait a minute. His eyes narrowed as he quickly stalked back outside to the scene. More people were crowding the area, trying to be nosey like he had.

Gundam slunk through the crowd to the police tape, stepping beneath it and walking past chatting police officers to get a better look of the body. There was no way it was her. No possible way. He overheard one of the blue clad men saying that it was a shame such a young woman had to pass over an animal. Another one of the men agreed with a sullen look. His heart skipped a beat as he continued to walk forward. Every step felt heavier and heavier. Like concrete. Every move made his heart beat faster to the point that it was slamming against his chest. It was hurting him but he continued walking. Once the noticed from the crowd yelling, the officers told him to get back but easily shook them off until he saw the crime scene. He'd be damned if he were stopped by the likes of them. Dumb mortals. Eventually he got to the scene. There, in the middle of the road, laid a bi-color haired woman with lifeless brown eyes. Her left arm was bent at an awkward angle and her right seemed as if she had been cradling something in her final moment. Something small...like a kitten. Gundam felt his body begin to shake as he continued to look the woman over. Her clothes were splattered with blood as was the truck only a few feet ahead of her. The driver was not there, a bit of blood stained the inside of the windshield. More blood pooled from her head in a pattern that reminded him of a rainy day puddle and more came from her nose and mouth. The edges of her dress were torn and her apron was practically illegible except for the tiny sowing on the pocket in the center. He leaned in to read what it said and felt his eyes widened. 'Kayoko.' That icy feeling filled his veins for the second time in his life.

Kayoko. No.... NO! "....M-Mother?" He whispered, barely able to muster the word. 

A pause. "Mother?? Haha, the joke is over. You have made your point...I am sorry for my words."

Another pause. "MOM. Please, get up. You have made your point!!" 

A longer pause and he slowly reached down to grip her hand in an attempt to pull her up himself. An end to the charade. His hand instantly retracted when he felt the absence of heat radiating off of her. His reality was quickly crashing down around him. All Gundam could say was "Mommy..." before a blood curdling scream left him, startling everyone around him. It echoed off the buildings and into the sky. The police slowly began to usher people away as they realized the boy was the fallen woman's kin. He dropped to his knees and desperately held his mother's body, just as she used to when he was a boy. He begged for her to return. Pleaded for her not to leave him alone. But, it was far too late. He was far too late. His mother was long gone. 

 

The next year came with a blur of misunderstanding and unwelcome. At his mother's burial he refused to let anyone hug him or touch him. Relatives he hardly even knew tried to make conversation but all he did was glare at them. The spoke about their memories of her and how saddened they were that she was gone. Gundam simply walked away from them. They weren't there for Kayoko. Those selfish bastards were there for themselves. To ease their guilt consciences. To give themselves excuses as to why they should be there despite none of them helping her when she was being abused. The pain she suffered. The pain they suffered. He would never forgive them. Gundam refused to cry or shout or even make noises at all. In fact, one could say he was still in shock from his loss. After the burial, Gundam was admitted as a ward of the state after finding out that his father had died years ago due to alcohol poisoning. Served the bastard right. He hoped he was rotting in the deepest pits of Hell for what he did and even that was too good for him. As a ward of the state he would stay within custody of an orphanage after he spent a small amount of time in a psychiatric ward. At least, that was what the judge had ruled after taking one look at him. Gundam had been a man a few words towards others during his entire existence but his lack of an utterances and constant blank staring had everyone worried for him. He seemed blank and broken. Even though he attempted to tell them that he was fine, they ignored him and sent him along.

That was where he met Venom and his gang of gothic vipers. All named after some form of poisonous or venomous snake. He remembered walking into the common area and seeing the man drinking black coffee. That was so cool to him but he wouldn't say so. When he attempted to flee the room, Venom had stopped him. Told him to take a load off and sit next to him. Watch some Tv. It was an offer Gundam couldn't refuse. As he sat down, he saw a malicious grin form on Venom's face as his group of friends slunk into the chairs around Gundam. It was like a snake finding a mouse in a corner. A woman with long, straight black hair sat next to him and introduced herself as Cobra. From that day forward, they were always with Gundam. Whether he liked it or not. On their final day in the mental ward, Venom slipped him a tiny black card with red writing that was hard to read. 'Should you require a livelier crowd.' was what he said when Gundam gave a questionable look. In another weeks time, he was in front of a large black mansion in the deep part of the woods. He had run away from the orphanage after they told him he couldn't keep his animals and this was the only place he knew. Venom, the tall and rather lanky japanese man opened the door with a smirk. His red contacts gave him a far more sinister air as he ushered the smaller boy in. When Gundam explained his predicament to him and Cobra, they were ecstatic. 'Of course you can stay! But...on one condition. We could always use more recruits for the Dark Lords.' He had agreed since he always adored things of the occult but found that he involved himself in something that was far more than he expected. Venom and Cobra. These were the people who helped him make the final conversion over to Satanism. The final step that he never dared take for fear of the consequences it held. He could practically feel the scar burning against his skin underneath the tattoo on his back. 'All that you could ever desire for the price of your soul.' He heard Venom say above him at the time of his ritual. He laid on his stomach, staring at the weird etching below him with his wrists and ankles chained. It was to restrain him and sprawl him out. The etching was rather deep into the concrete. An unfilled pentagram. He wondered what role it would play. As he was about to ask, he heard chanting. All of the members of their cult swarmed around him, watching and waiting. Gundam managed to turn his head just in time to see the knife being pulled away from the several candles. His eyes shut in anticipation. The bright with heat knife sliced easily into his skin, slowly carving into him. It took him a moment to scream which surprised everyone. Years of abuse had numbed a good number of pain receptors in him. The blood oozed out of his body and down into the etching below, slowly but surely filling it. At some point of another, he felt himself heaving up blood. The taste of copper was disgusting and and had him spitting. The knife only went deeper into him. It took hours upon hours but they bled him out to his very limits. Gundam had been taken to the brink of death, all for the moment when the Dark Lords gave him supernatural powers. Through his haze, he was sure he saw them above him. They laughed at his misery. Cackled in fact. And offered him the chance only a fool would pass. They gave him a sense of purpose in the world that stole his mother and openly promised that he too would only have to suffer Earthly life for a short time. He could not join his mother in heaven but at least he wouldn't have to deal with those sniveling mortals and their idiotic problems. It was as if his prayers had been answered but unfortunately, the wrong one got ahold of him first. Gundam remembers walking into Fazal Commerce High School with his gang of misfits and finding solace in their demented activism. Torturing mortals and easily threatening anyone who would mess with them. Which included Gundam. Though he refused to be touched by any of them, he easily considered them to be somewhat decent comrades. A little rowdy at times and a little too handsy but he liked them. He remembered one of them to be named something ridiculous. A variation of the color red or something and his boyfriend; Titanaboa. He was the giant man that gave him his tattoo. The lightning bolt on his face. He enjoyed them, until he grew bored of their presence and slowly but surely went rogue again. That was mainly due to their wanting to use his powers to lure animals for sacrifice. He wasn't for that shit.

 

Years later, he would find a back alley man to do tattoos to cover the deep scarring in his back. At a reasonable price, of course. And he'd never take of the scarf his mother gave him. It was the only thing he had left of her besides the picture of them he kept under lock and key. Gundam blinked once more before chuckling bitterly. How odd. Looking back on everything from this point in his life. The entire issue could have been avoided had he not been stubborn and actually listened to his mother. Stayed at home with her instead of catching an attitude and leaving. Maybe he would be the one dead instead of her. But something told him that it would be unlikely. His mother simply wouldn't be able to live without him. He glanced at the tombstone as if to assure himself on his prior statement. Hm...It was rather hard to read the print on the stone. Gundam frowned and then glanced at his surroundings. He had gotten there at ten minutes to sunset yet it was now dark and clouds had rolled in. Lightning surged through the clouds above him as warning omen. A chill ran up his spine as the wind blew hard against him as if to prove a point, it was time he left. 

"I shall wrap things up as quickly as possible. I know how you dislike me standing in the rain." Ironically, he felt a raindrop hit his forehead and roll down his nose. Another rolled down his cheek and onto his scarf. Ironic..

"Mother. Years have gone by and I find myself coming to terms with you being gone more and more. I do not know what it is you see from the clouds above but allow me to tell you how your son has grown. I went to that prestigious school you always wanted me to go to. Hope's Peak. After working and obtaining scholarships due to my talent for animals, I was accepted. I made many close relations and dare I say it, some of those mortals are my friends. My Devas and I are making quite the progress in animal studies. And I have many new recruits for my Army of the Forgotten! I also graduated but with...a lot on my mind. All I know is there is a woman who I would gladly drag down to hell and her name is literally what she is. JUNK. Above that...through my high school experience I met two people that are above the others and I love them both dearly. I honestly do not know where my life would be without them standing by my side. One is a Princess, her name is She-Cat..Erm..I mean Sonia. Sonia Nevermind. She is sweet yet dominant in an incredibly loving way. And the other is a loud mouthed mechanic named Kazuichi Souda. Although I used to be annoyed by his presence, his shenanigans have grown on me. Yes, he is a boy, Mother. I didn't think I'd be in that sort of relationship either but it just sort of happened. I am happy, nonetheless. Coincidentally, they are the reason I almost forgot to come see you today. Not like they were preventing me from coming but, I was spending so much time with them I didn't realize what day it was. I am sorry for that." The more he spoke, the heavier the rain became to the point where he was sure he was drenched but he wasn't finished speaking with her yet.

"One day I think I'll bring them to meet you, I know you'd have loved them if you met them." He spoke above the whipping winds, holding his scarf to make sure it didn't blow away, "Ah, the storm is challenging my patience but I am almost done then I will return home." 

He took a deep breath. Now was the time to speak up and tell her what he never had the courage to say. She couldn't answer but he was sure she was listening. "I only have a few last things to say and that is, I_I...Well, I miss you...Mom. I wish you could have lived to see how well off I've become or how I have changed. Your little Keiichi has grown up. Yet I find myself sad you didn't get the chance to witness it." Gundam leaned forward, touching his forehead to the rough tombstone before giving it hug as best he could. "Overall, what I wanted is to apologize that you lost your life for me. I-It was wasn't fair. I-I...." Gundam felt the tears forming in his eyes. 9 years later and now he chooses to cry? How cliche. A bitter, stupid cliche. A sob left him as he clung to the remnants of what was essentially left of his mom. "I- I'm so sorry." Luckily enough for him, his sobs were drowned out by the storm and his tears were well hidden. It oddly felt like a weight was being lifted off him as he cried and he could have sworn that he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. But that wasn't the case, right? There was no one here. After ten minutes of tears, Gundam managed to pry himself away from the grave. Slowly, he stood.

"I love you Mom. See you soon." He waved, speaking in his normal voice and dropping his usual way of speaking.

A bandaged hand gently gave a final touch to the tombstone and turned to walk away. 'Until next time.' He thought, still holding his scarf. One of his Devas popped out of his scarf and nuzzled his cheek. He'd almost forgotten that Cham-P was his companion for the day. The thought suddenly passed him that he had to hurry home. It was too cold for an animal, even a godly one, to be outside. He also hoped the other three weren't fighting in their playing area. As he rather briskly walked down the trail towards the large gates, he spotted a familiar obnoxiously yellow hybrid vehicle. One that mimicked the obnoxious car from that one film that his boyfriend adored. Transformers or something like that. Gundam squinted, trying to see the car better. Was that who he thought it was? In front of the vehicle were two figures, one neon pink and the other pale blonde. That's them alright. Gundam smiled beneath his scarf and hurried through the gates and over to their car. 

"Gundam!" Sonia rushed over, embracing him tightly. Souda followed soon after, holding an umbrella over the three of them. Gundam internally chuckled. That was usually his job as the tallest member of their relationship and seeing Souda try to hold it against the wind was hilarious. 

"Where did you go, man? We were worried sick!" Souda frowned, embracing him as best he could. His hug was one armed compared to Sonia's. 

Gundam felt himself raise a brow. Was he honestly trying to scold him? Ah well. Today was full of surprises. He chuckled. "Apologies. It seemed I almost missed my meeting with a very important angel." 

"Well next time at least tell us where you're going! Or answer your damn phone. What did I make it for if you aren't even going to use it?!" Souda scowled, "Now get in the damn car. It's freezing out here and I'd rather not get hypothermia!"

"Spell hypothermia and I'll be more inclined believe you." Gundam teased. Cham-P squeaked at Souda.

"BOYS." Sonia interrupted despite having a big smile on. 

As they all made their way into the warm car and began driving for home, Sonia checked the side door mirror to watch the cemetery fade into the distance. She couldn't help but wonder why Gundam had ended up here. If it hadn't been for the tracking in chip in his phone, Gundam wouldn't have been found. Well, he would. Sonia would have sent of thousands of men to see to that but that wasn't the point. Even for the gothic scenery, Sonia knew Gundam preferred to stay away from death ever since high school. She glanced upwards at the hill she had watched her boyfriend come down but all she saw was a pale woman with long two colored hair wearing an apron. She looked suspiciously familiar and held the same air as Gundam did when he opened up about something. Bright and rather Energetic. The woman smiled sweetly, giving a send off sort of wave and Sonia couldn't help but subconsciously wave back at her. Satisfied, the woman turned around and walked back over to the hill. Was that woman there before? Was she who Gundam was meeting? Sonia blinked and leaned forward to get a better look at her but just like that, the woman was gone.


End file.
